The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria
The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria is a written series of movies to be created by Iamnater1225 coming soon to DeviantArt. Summary A long time ago, a wise Portal Master called Master Eon protects the Skylanders to protect Skylands. When suddenly, the evil Darkness is threatening to destroy Skylands. Kaos on the other hand puts a end to Master Eon and banished all the Skylanders, including the Giants, SWAP Force, Trap Masters, Minis, SuperChargers, and Senseis into Equestria. And only the chosen portal masters after Eon can bring the Skylanders back to Skylands with the Rings of their Elements: Air, Dark, Earth, Fire, Life, Light, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water, and the Elemental Gauntlet. Now, It's up to Luster Dawn, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie, and their friends to find the chosen ones to help them save Equestria and Skylands from the evil hands of Kaossandra, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Gulp and Crush, Sorceress, Red, Gaul, Malefor and the Darkness. Heroes *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Snail *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Pearl Krabs *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *Luster Dawn *Gallus *Yona *Gallop J. Fry *Sandbar *Yelena *Silverstream *Li'l Cheese *Ocellus *River Song *Smolder *Georgia *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Spike the Dragon *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Mirage the Illusionist *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Sylvia Marpole *Pluto *Pete *Max Goof *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Gus Goose *Ludwig von Drake *Chip and Dale *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Gremlin Gus *Jiminy Cricket *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *Webby Vanderquack *Bentina Beakley *Gyro Gearloose *Doofus Drake *Fenton Crackshell *Bubba the Cave Duck *Gene the Genie *Glittering Goldie *Duckworth *Dijon *Darkwing Duck *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot *Morgana Macawber *J. Gander Hooter *Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof *Stegmutt *Dr. Sara Bellum *Neptunia *The Friendly Four *Peg Pete *P.J. *Pistol Pete *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Thomas the Tank Engine *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Edward *Henry *Duck *Stanley *Manny *Sid *Diego *Ellie *Crash and Eddie *Peaches *Granny *Louis *Shira *Julian *Buck *Teddy *Gavin *Gertie *Roger *Shangri Llama *RJ *Verne *Hammy *Stella *Ozzie *Heather *Vincent *Lou, Penny, Bucky, Spike and Quillo *Tiger *Boog *Elliot *Giselle *McSquizzy *Serge *Deni *Buddy *Ian *Maria and Rosie *Reilly *Ursa *Gisela *Giselita *Elvis *Humphrey *Kate *Lilly *Garth *Marcel *Paddy *Stinky *Claudette *Runt *Reggie *Jake *Jenny *Shrek *Donkey *Princess Fiona *Puss in Boots *Kitty Softpaws *Humpty Dumpty *Alex *Marty *Melman *Gloria *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Skipper *Private *Kowalski *Rico *Vitaly *Gia *Stefano *Classified *Eva *Short Fuse *Corporal *Po *Shifu *Tigress *Viper *Monkey *Mantis *Crane The Alliance of Friendship *Mumfie *Scarecrow *Pinkey the Flying Pig *Bristle *Napoleon and Fifi Jones *Goose *Davy Jones and his crew *Whale *Eel *Sterling the Starfish *Zummi Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Gruffi Gummi *Gusto Gummi *Artie Deco *Iago *Thundra *Genie *Eden *Zazu *Timon *Pumbaa *Tatiana *Rafiki *Redfeather *Mushu *Cri-Kee *Devon and Cornwall *Bladebeak *Sebastian *Scuttle *Tip and Dash *Victor, Hugo, and Laverne *Bartok *Zozi *Jean-Bob *Speed *Puffin *Whizzer *Scully *Brodie *Cutter *Jojo *Number Nine *Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey *Friend Owl *Big Mama *Dinky and Boomer *J. Thaddeus Toad *Cyril Proudbottom *Angus MacBadger *Water Rat *Mole *Merlin *Archimedes *The White Rabbit *Dodo *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Bill the Lizard *The Cheshire Cat *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *The Dormouse *The Gryphon and the Mock Turtle *Stanley the Troll *Hubie *Marina *Rocko the Rockhopper *Terk *Tantor *Rutt and Tuke *Anda and Kata *Romeo *Juliet *Mercutio *Benvolio *Friar Lawrence *Louis the Alligator *Adventure *Fantasy *Horror *Phil *Pain and Panic *Robin Hood *Little John *Friar Tuck *Lady Kluck *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Trigger and Nutsy *Crysta *Pips *The Beetle Boys *Batty Koda *Lou *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Orange Bloom *Babs Seed *Gabby *Discord *Gilda *Iron Will *Fizzlepop Berrytwist *Grubber *Capper *Captain Celaeno and her crew *Princess Skystar The Pillars of Old Equestria *Star Swirl the Bearded *Rockhoof *Mage Meadowbrook *Somnambula *Mistmane *Flash Magnus *Stygian Other Heroes *Master Eon *Hugo *Flynn *Cali *Sparx *Auric *Sharpfin *Tessa *Whiskers *Buzz *Da Pinchy *Mags *Glumshanks *Hunter the Cheetah *Bianca *Elora *Sgt. Byrd *Sheila *Bink *Agent 9 *Bently *Bartholomew *Ember *Kane *Mole-Yair *Exhumor *The Chronicler *Ignitus *Volteer *Cyril *Terrador *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Flying Dutchman *King Neptune *Queen Amphitrite *Princess Mindy *Prince Triton *Snellie the Snail *Kevin C. Cucumber *Karen Plankton *Flats the Flounder *Bubble Bass *Bubble Buddy *Perch Perkins *Squilvia *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Shining Armor *Princess Flurry Heart *Trixie *Thorax *Pharynx *Sunburst *Flash Sentry *Zephyr Breeze *Moon Dancer *Quibble Pants *Maud Pie *Granny Smith *Big McIntosh *Sugar Belle *Grand Pear *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz *Figaro *Clara Cluck *Waffles *Chainsaw *Humphrey the Bear *J. Audubon Woodlore *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Millie and Melody Mouse *Magic Brooms *Willie the Giant *Amelia Fieldmouse *Della Duck *Salty *Cuckoo Loca *Mona *Bobby Zimmeruski *Stacey *Tank *Gladstone Gander *April, May and June *Tootsie the Triceratops *Gandra Dee *The Beagle Babes *Aunt Gertie *Derek Blunt *Yen Sid *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Terence *Bertie *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *Diesel *Daisy *BoCo *Trevor *Harold *Oliver *Mavis *Bulgy *Toad *Stepney *The Diesel *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Smudger *Rusty *S.C. Ruffey *George *Caroline *Bulstrode *Old Slow Coach *Cranky *Derek *'Arry and Bert *Bertram *Thumper *Tiger Moth *Butch *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Lady *Harvey *Salty *Elizabeth *Jack *Alfie *Max and Monty *Oliver *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Fergus *Arthur *Murdoch *Spencer *Molly *Neville *Dennis *Mighty Mac *Rosie *Freddie *Rocky *Jeremy *Whiff *Scruff *Billy *Hector *Madge *Hank *Flora *Colin *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Captain *Charlie *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Belle *Flynn *Den *Dart *Norman *Sidney *Winston *Paxton *Owen *Merrick *Stafford *Luke *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Millie *Gator *Timothy *Reg *Marion *Samson *Philip *Flying Scotsman *Ryan *Bert *Rex *Mike *Skiff *Glynn *Judy and Jerome *Ashima *Raul *Frieda *Axel *Gina *Ivan *Etienne *Vinnie *Carlos *Rajiv *Yong Bao *Shane *Hurricane *Merlin *Theo *Lexi *Frankie *Logan *Bear *Godred *Wilfred *Culdee *Shane Dooiney *Patrick *Ernest *Alaric *Eric *D199 *Green Arrow *Pip and Emma *Neil *Wilbert and Sixteen *Isabel and Dulcie *Pip and Emma *Big Mickey *Carly *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Sir Lowham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Mrs. Percival *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *The Mayor of Sodor *Sir Robert Norramby *Lord Callan *Princess Odette *Prince Derek *Bromley *Lord Rogers *Queen Uberta *Alise *Lucas *Prince Li *Princess Mei Li *Chen The Portal Masters *Glacier - Master of the Air Element *Gutsy - Master of the Dark Element *Rocker - Master of the Earth Element *Heater - Master of the Fire Element *Wild Flower - Master of the Life Element *Lightus - Master of the Light Element *Topper - Master of the Magic Element *Geary - Master of the Tech Element *Skuller - Master of the Undead Element *Tides - Master of the Water Element The Skylanders *The Skylanders of the Air Element: Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Swarm, Boom Jet, Free Ranger, Gusto, Thunderbolt, Breeze, Pet-Vac, Stormblade, Air Strike, Wild Storm and Bad Juju *The Skylanders of the Dark Element: Blackout, Knight Mare, Nightfall, Starcast and Hood Sickle *The Skylanders of the Earth Element: Terrafin, Bash, Prism Break, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Fist Bump, Rocky Roll, Crusher, Doom Stone, Rubble Rouser, Wallop, Head Rush, Terrabite, Bop, Smash Hit, Tri-Tip, Barbella and Golden Queen *The Skylanders of the Fire Element: Eruptor, Ignitor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Hot Head, Blast Zone, Fire Kraken, Wildfire, Ka-Boom, Weeruptor, Small Fry, Spitfire, Ember, Flare Wolf and Tae Kwon Crow *The Skylanders of the Life Element: Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Zook, Camo, Shroomboom, Bumble Blast, Zoo Lou, Food Fight, High Five, Tree Rex, Stink Bomb, Grilla Drilla, Bushwhack, Tuff Luck, Whisper Elf, Barkley, Thrillipede, Ambush, Boom Bloom and Chompy Mage *The Skylanders of the Light Element: Spotlight, Knight Light, Astroblast, Aurora and Blaster-Tron *The Skylanders of the Magic Element: Spyro, Double Trouble, Wrecking Ball, Voodood, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Ninjini, Hoot Loop, Trap Shadow, Blastermind, Enigma, Mini Jini, Spry, Splat, Mysticat, Buckshot and Pain-Yatta *The Skylanders of the Tech Element: Trigger Happy, Drobot, Drill Sergeant, Boomer, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Bouncer, Magna Charge, Spy Rise, Jawbreaker, Gearshift, Trigger Snappy, Drobit, High Volt, Ro-Bow, Chain Reaction and Dr. Krankcase *The Skylanders of the Undead Element: Chop Chop, Cynder, Hex, Ghost Roaster, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Eye-Brawl, Night Shift, Rattle Shake, Krypt King, Short Cut, Eye-Small, Hijinx, Fiesta, Chopscotch, Pit Boss and Wolfgang *The Skylanders of the Water Element: Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Zap, Wham-Shell, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Echo, Flip Wreck, Thumpback, Wash Buckler, Freeze Blade, Snap Shot, Lob-Star, Gill Runt, Thumpling, Dive-Clops, King Pen, Tidepool and Grave Clobber The Doom Raiders and Reformed Villains *Kaos and Glumshanks *The Reformed Villains of the Air Element: Dreamcatcher, Buzzer Beak and Krankenstein *The Reformed Villains of the Dark Element: Nightshade, Eye Scream and Fisticuffs *The Reformed Villains of the Earth Element: Tussle Sprout and Chomp Chest *The Reformed Villains of the Fire Element: Chef Pepper Jack, Scrap Shooter, Grinnade and Smoke Scream *The Reformed Villains of the Life Element: Sheep Creep, Broccoli Guy, Cuckoo Clocker, Shield Shredder and Chompy *The Reformed Villains of the Light Element: Luminous, Eye Five and Lob Goblin *The Reformed Villains of the Magic Element: Bomb Shell and Rage Mage *The Reformed Villains of the Tech Element: Bruiser Cruiser, Shrednaught, Brawlrus, Trolling Thunder and Mab Lobs *The Reformed Villains of the Undead Element: Masker Mind, Hood Sickle and Bone Chompy *The Reformed Villains of the Water Element: The Gulper, Slobber Trap, Chill Bill, Brawl & Chain, Cross Crow and Threatpack Villains *The Darkness *Malefor *Gaul *Kaossandra (formerly) *Gnasty Gnorc *Ripto *Crush (formerly) *Gulp (formerly) *Sorceress *Red *The Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator *Phantom Blot *Tirek *Merlock *Baron Von Sheldgoose *Mortimer Mouse *Magica De Spell *The Beagle Boys *Flintheart Glomgold *Bradley Uppercrust III Movies #Rise of the Portal Masters #Legend of the Giants #Return of the SWAP Force #Alliance of the Trap Team #Journey of the SuperChargers #Guidance of the Imaginators Trivia * Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Written Stories Category:Iamnater1225's written stories Category:Iamnater1225